Reunion Aftermath
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Taking place after the season 1 finale. The events of last night are taking a toll on Anne. Reuniting with her friend, than battling her for the townsfolk's safety, and than losing her again. She felt alone, but all the friends she's made in Wartwood give her the emotional support she needs. Spoilers ahead, watching before reading is advised.


**Contains spoilers for Amphibia Season 1 finale. **

Anne's life has turned upside down in so many ways. She was just a girl celebrating her 13th birthday, officially becoming a teenager, then she winds up in a world of talking amphibians thanks to a box that her friend from home pressured her into getting for. Thanks to her Anne missed the party her parents through her and she has been missing for three whole months, and that same friend turned out to have been founded by the toad army that plotted to kill Hop Pop for unintentionally causing riots in other parts of the island.

Though if she was really honest with herself, Anne didn't really know if Sasha was ever really a 'good' friend. Don't get her wrong, Sasha has helped her deal with bullies, tests, and other problems back home and she loves Anne to death. But she was often pretty pushy, and has often forced Anne to do things she didn't want to do like skipping school, graffiti vandal, and stealing some magic music box that sent them to another world.

When she first saw her she was so elated and relieved to see her oldest friend, and was on cloud 9 when she saw the fancy room and actual human food she gave her. All this time she was sleeping in a basement and eating mostly bugs, she was happy to finally taste tacos and burgers and ketchup. But that all went away when she learned that Sasha was now leading the toads in a plot to kill Hop Pop, who she now saw as friend, compatriot, and grandfather figure just so the toads can help them get home. And she offered her a spot with her, she wanted to get home but not at the expense of the ones that have grown to love her. In just 3 months she went from town beast to Frog of the Year, everyone in Wartwood have made lasting bonds and relationships with the human girl. The Plantars, Mrs. Croaker, Stumpy, One-Eyed Wally, Ivy, Maddie, even Mayor Toadstool came to respect the human and what she's done for the town. Every last citizen in Wartwood have been better friends than Sasha ever was.

Even though some may call their friendship a little 'toxic', Anne and Sasha still cared for one another. It broke Anne's heart when Sasha uttered those seven little words, _"I think you're better off without me." _Seeing her get carried off by those toads destroyed her, if it weren't for the Plantars she would have jumped off the castle and try to follow her.

She had just found her friend, and now she may have lost her again. If she was here, then she had a whole lot of questions about the whereabouts of her other firend Marcy. But that's for another time.

After everyone returned to Wartwood, the Plantars looked off to the mountain pass with Anne in the middle. Anne with tears still fresh from the events of last night, her heart still broken from losing Sasha. Again. Sprig patted her on the knee, "It's okay Anne, everything will be alright."

"I just got her back." she sniffed before wiping her nose with her elbow, "I know she was a bit bossy, but she had the best intentions. Even if her methods were a little morally questionable." she sighed with a heavy heart as a tear finally fell from her eye, landing with a plop on her skirt. "I want to go home." she cried, catching the attention of every citizen in Wartwood, Hop Pop with an arm wrapped around her shoulder said to her.

"And you will. Because you're not alone, you have people that will support you."

"88 people exact." Polly said, noticing the crowd that formed a heart around the family.

Anne looked up with a tearful confused look, she then sighed with a small smile on her face. "When I first came here, I was lost and confused. I felt like I didn't belong here because of I'm a human, with my long skinny limbs, hair. Everyone saw me as a beast, I felt like the odd one out. But the last 3 months have been the best 3 months of my life, and its all thanks to you guys. I learned true friendship and family," she hugged the Plantar family for emphasis, "I learned not to judge people based on their appearance." She gave a little thumbs up to Maddie, who pulled out a little Anne doll before holding it to her heart with a warm yet still creepy smile. "I learned that there's more to a person than meets the eye." she sent a wink to Wally, who tried to return it but snapped his fingers at his wonky eye. "I also learned teamwork, responsibility, and how to use a sword, and so much more."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...…." she took a deep breath, "...… I love you guys."

She was then clamped in a multi-frogged group hug, _"We love you two, Anne!" _

Anne was happy with this, the place was her second home. She had a caring family, a whole lot of friends, a good paying side-job at Stumpy's, a zany adventure every 11 minutes. But she missed her other home as well, and she was planning on going back there. Just with a little more help than she expected. She vowed to herself that she would find Sasha, see if Marcy was there as well, and with the help of the frogs they'd all go back together. And she made a bigger promise that after that, she'd find away to visit Wartwood without getting stuck.

-with Sasha-

She rested in a tent, her arm in a sling and her head wrapped in bandages. The other toads were setting up camp, with Grime supervising them, with less force. Though he still looked terrifying. Sasha sighed before holding up a picture of her and her friends, and sadly rubbed the spot with Anne on it. She looked back on the time she spent with the half-Thai girl she met in kindergarten, and she came to a horrible realization.

"I'm a horrible person." she wept as she placed her good hand on her face and cried into it. It was her fault she and Anne were here, it was her fault that the only family she had here was nearly killed. She's been so selfish all these years, she gets so wrapped up in doing things with her best friend that she never stopped to think what was best for her friend. Now both Anne and her parents, and probably Marcy's, are freaking out and probably looking for her back home not knowing their were in an alternate universe with frogs and toads that walk, talk, and have normal human society and monarchy.

That pink frog, Sprig she thought his name was, he was right. She may have been Anne's best friend, but she didn't know anything about her. She made herself a promise. A promise that she'd be darned for eternity if she broke. That the next time she found Anne, she was going to give her the most sincere and heartfelt apology she can give for all the abuse she's put her through. That she would work on being the friend she deserved, that they'd find Marcy and all go home together with no casualties. She didn't care about Grime and his rule over the land, she just wants her friends back.

"I'm sorry, Anne." she cried, "Please forgive me."

-elsewhere-

In some random part of Amphibia, a stray figure walked the forest. In a dark hoodie, jumped from tree to tree before landing down near a campsite. The figure held up a small photo, _"Don't worry girls." _the figure said before lowering the hoodie to reveal an Asian looking girl with black hair, _"One day, we will reunite. Then, we can all go home together." _The camera then pointed at the picture, the same one with Anne and Sasha in it.

**Fin**


End file.
